What The Agni Is Going On?
by Juria
Summary: Avatar/ Harry Potter X-over. What happens when the Gaang and Azula end up in the world of HP? Hilarity and insanity abound. Short two-parter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

What The Agni Is Going On? Pt. 1

By: Juria

Note: All characters are (c) to their respective creators. Also, I haven't read the Harry Potter books, I suck at timelines, and I'm in a goofy mood, so be prepared for some OOC stuff. I own nothing!

Azula shook the cobwebs from her head and slowly glanced around. "What the hell just happened?" she asked herself. "I could ask you the same thing, Zula." a familiar, and irritating, voice said to her. "Damn you Zuzu." she muttered, weakly throwing a fireball at him, which he easily dodged. "Come on, let's find everyone else." he said, calmly stopping her from trying to blast his face off.

Once all were gathered, the team of Mai, Jet, Ty Lee, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph all sat on one side of a small fire, while Azula, battered and weakened, slept silently on the other side. "So, does anyone have a clue where we are, or what they remember?" Ty Lee asked with concern. Mai groaned. "The last thing I remember, Zuko and Azula were fighting, Zuko was winning, Twinkletoes went to battle Ozai, then that weird portal sucked us in, and everything went black." Toph chuckled. "Guess I rubbed off on ya, huh." she stated. Mai gave a soft chuckle. "I guess so."

Toph flexed her feet into the ground. "Well, I can tell we're no where near the Fire Nation, because the ground in grassy, and it's a different texture than the Fire Nation soil. Also, there's a castle just about 5 miles that way." she said, pointing to the east. "Ok, so we'll head there tomorrow?" Katara suggested. The rest of the group nodded, while Toph just made her simple earth-tent and laid down.

As group members huddled together, Azula glanced over at them with a sneer, then, as the cold wind whipped her body, she slowly crawled over between Mai and Sokka, hoping the water tribe peasent's hands didn't wander as he slept.

The next morning...

Bodies flew as Sokka, half-asleep and drooling all over himself, was lifted off the ground by Azula. "If you ever touch me like that again, I'll fry your ass!" she shouted. Sokka groggily laid his head on Azula's chest. "Wow Suki, you got bigger." he mumbled. Suki, at this point, kicked Sokka in the ass, causing him to not only wake up, but fall backwards and land on his head. "Holy shit!" he blurted out. "My thoughts exactly." Azula said calmly.

Zuko glared at her. "What do you want Azula?" he asked. Azula sighed as she straightened her hair and clothing. "Ok, hear me out before you all go crazy and start blasting me, I was thinking about what you people said last night, and you're right, this is a strange world, I don't even think we're on the same planet, and I for one am in no rush to die, so I propose a temporary truce, until we get back home, at least."

The group exchanged glances, then slowly stepped away from Azula, well, all except Toph. "Well, right now they're discussing your fate, Crispy Queen." she said with a smirk. Azula stiffled a laugh at the nickname the small, blind earthbender had just made for her while she awaited the rest of the gaang's decision. "So, what do you think?" Azula asked her. Toph shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care one way or the other. Heck, I could care less if you join us and decide to pound on your old man. Whatever you want to do, that's your decision. Right now, I just wanna figure out where the hell we are."

All of the sudden, Toph sprang up from her sitting position and got into her fighting stance. "Someone's coming!" she shouted. As Azula got into her stance beside Toph, the rest of the group on instinct stood beside her. "So, I take it I'm in?" she asked with a small smile. However, they all lowered their guard when they saw an elderly woman, looking about in her mid-fifties, wearing a green and black cloak with a black matching outfit, running up the hill, followed by an elderly old man, who, to be honest, looked like a wizard from their childhood stories.

"We saw your campfire from the school children, are you alright?" she asked. Before either Toph or Azula could make a smartaleck comment, Katara spoke for them. "I am Katara of the Water Tribe, and these are my friends, well, most of them, and we've been traveling with The Avatar for almost 2 years. We don't have any idea where we are, or what world this is. Now, who are you, and can you help us?" she asked, keeping her hands ready to strike.

The man and woman exchanged a look of caution, before the elder man spoke. "Calm yourself young lady, there is no need to fear us, as we mean you no harm. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this is our assistant headmistress, Professor McGonagall. We can speak more once we are safetly inside the school, now I must urge you to follow us." His eyes glanced over to Aang, then to Zuko. "These are dark times, and it is not safe to travel in the wilderness."

Several hours, and several explinations, later...

Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth, eyeing each of the new comers, until he stopped on Aang. "Well, given your current situation, I guess, for the time being, that we have no choice but to turn you over to the Ministry of Magic until they can find..." Azula didn't like where this was going. "I have money!" she blurted out, getting stares from everyone in the room. "So, am I to understand that you would be willing to pay the tuition for you and your friends to stay here, as students of Hogwarts, young lady?" Dumbledore asked with a questioning glance.

Azula sighed, then began unfastening straps all through her outfit, gold bars dropping out from her legs and arms, until it finally stopped, 500 thin gold bars in all. "That's all I have sir, and I am willing to give it all for an opportunity to be given a better life." she said, getting glances from the rest of the group. "Bullsh..." Zuko went to protest, but was cut off by Toph's elbow into his ribs. "Can it, if Zula can get us in, we're home free." she whispered. Azula looked into Dumbledore's eyes with a genuine, she hoped, look of pleading.

Dumbledore raised his hand, and Azula drew her gold back towards her. Then, Dumbledore motioned for the other professors to follow. In private, they spoke, Umbridge, Snape, McGonagall, everyone of the staff members saying their piece, even Filch got a word or two in, all of which were heard by the gaang's resident Blind Bandit. A smirk formed on Toph's face, then a giggle. "Um, what the hell is wrong with her?" Azula asked, slowly backing away from Toph. Toph stiffled her giggle-fit as Dumbledore emerged from the Headmaster's Common Room. "It has been decided, by a majority vote, I would like to be the first to proudly welcome you as students of Hogwarts"

Some several hours later...

The group sat at one table, Azula drumming her fingers, while Ty Lee was complaining that her robes and wand weren't pink, trying to change the color, but more often then not changing the outfit entirely, until Mai zapped it back to normal. "Quit it." she muttered. However, it was the arrival of one student in particular, as the whole school piled in, that caught Azula's keen eyes. A blonde boy, about her age, with grey eyes, wearing a dark green robe, with a white shirt and black pants. "Who is that?" she asked outloud, suddenly snapped out of her gaze by three students sitting next to her, or, more to the point, around her.

"That's Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's seeker, and a right arrogent jackass if I say so myself, Ron Weasley." A red-headed boy said, holding out his hand. Azula twitched slightly at him, then simply sighed. "Charmed, I'm sure." Then, she glanced at the other two students, a cheerful bookworm with brown hair, and a short-haired boy with a scar on his forhead. "Ok, so, who are you two?" The two people proceeded to look at Azula like she had just grown a second head. The boy was the first to speak. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Herminoe Granger, don't tell me you've never heard of me." he stated with a befuddled look. Azula rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you've seen one scarred kid, you've seen 'em all. Hey Zuzu!" she shouted down the row. A cloaked boy stood up and removed his hood. "I don't see what's so bad...ah, muggle bleeping troll bleep!!" Harry shouted upon seeing Zuko's scarred face, before sinking back into his seat, trying not to stare. "What happened to him?" Azula smirked. "Freak spell accident." she said with a chuckle, leaving the three friends to be tormented and confused by the gaang as she found herself a seat closer to Draco.

One by one, each member was called up by Dumbledore and sorted into their houses. Sokka and Katara were sorted into Ravenclaw, Zuko and Mai into Gryffindor, and Aang and Ty Lee into Hufflepuff, much to Aang's misery as he gave a pleading glance to Katara, which was met with a reassuring nod. Then, only two remained. "Ms. Toph Bei Fong!" Dumbledore announced. Toph calmly sauntered over to the chair, smirking as the sorting hat was placed upon her head. "Hmm, mysterious, confident, but arrogent, stubborn, and hard-headed. Slytherin!" the hat announced, Toph flopping back in her place as cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, with some whispers of her blindness from some of the girls, all of whom mysteriously found themselves smacking their faces into the table, while Toph sat calmly, waiting. "Princess Azula!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. Azula stood up, and instantly, the sorting hat began shouting "Slytherin!, Slytherin!, Slytherin!, just keep that psychotic, blast-ended skank away from me!". Azula sat down with a confident grin, resisting the urge to set the hat on fire, at least, in front of the entire school.

Draco gave her a nervous smile, as she waved happily at him, getting nervous stares from Crabbe and Goyle, while Pansy gave her a jealous glare, causing Azula's grin to get even wider.

This was going to be interesting.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

What The Agni Is Going On? Pt. 2

By: Juria

Note: All characters are (c) to their respective creators. Also, I haven't read the Harry Potter books, I suck at timelines, and I'm in a goofy mood, so be prepared for some OOC stuff. I own nothing!

Over a matter of days, people began to feel a change in the air each time Azula walked into a room. Between her and Toph, the two seemed to have formed a force that controlled the Slytherin house on a level ever Snape hadn't imagined. And the worst part was, he couldn't do anything to stop them. However as Azula rose to power, soon, it became clear, her attitude was changing. She was smiling, all be it at Harry Potter's expense, and she was becoming closer to Draco than even Pansy had been, which would have been a challange, until the floor seemed to fall out from under her. After that, she took it as a sign, and began to follow Azula, like most, if not all, of Slytherin.

Hufflepuffs, aside from Aang and Ty Lee, lived in fear, wondering what this new girl would do next. Every single house prefect felt a chill whenever Azula was around them, and she liked it. And if that didn't do it, Toph's smirk did, considering that they knew, she was in the mood to cause mischeif, and they would become the target. And with all that power, came attraction, specifically between Azula and Draco. They had turned into Hogwart's power couple, and were well on their way to becoming the strongest couple in all of wizarding history.

However, Azula still felt there was one obstacle left, an annoying little toad, and now was the time to deal with that toad, which is why she had told Umbridge off, and why she was currently sitting in front of her, Umbridge's quill in her hand. "You are to write 50 times, "I must not tell lies." " the middle-aged, irritating little toad said in a calm, soothing, pippy voice. Azula wanted to shove this quill down her throat. Azula smirked at her, then began to write, until she noticed the scratches on her hand. Then, her smirk widdened. Azula put the quill down and stood up. "I'm through with you." she said calmly.

Umbridge blinked, a look of shock on her face. "What did you say?" Azula kept her smirk. " I said I'm through with you, you miserable, pathetic, worthless little toad. You're nothing but a footnote in my book, one that I will soon erase." Umbridge stood up. "Young lady, sit down this instant!" she shouted. But Azula ignored her, treating her like a minor thought. "You really have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" she asked, with all the clearity of a psychotic killer. Umbridge sneered at her. "And just who, pray tell, am I dealing with?" she asked with a snarl. Azula grabbed the quill and began writing violently in big, bold writing, a psychotic look in her eyes. When she was finished, she tore off her left sleeve, her arm covered in blood, and firebended her wounds shut, proudly displaying her message as she walked towards the Great Hall, all the while, Umbridge stared at Azula's words with fear : "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE"

After Azula outburst, Umbridge was booted out of Hogwarts, or, to be more precise, earthbended out of Hogwarts, much to the delight of teachers and students alike, all but one. "What the bloody hell are you doing? She was our key to complete control!" Draco shouted. Azula rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, she was a pest, plain and simple. If you want control,. you must learn, my love, to take it for yourself. Don't let others control you." Draco sighed. "I wish I had your confidence. Unfortunatly, others control me, namely my father. If I disobey him, then, well, what do I have left?" he asked. Azula smiled and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have me, and trust me, I'm more powerful than he'll ever be." "And what about Lord Voldemort?"  
Azula grabbed him forcefully by his shirt and drew him into a playful, yet rough, kiss. "Don't worry about him. I'll handle everything." she whispered.

Over the next week, things changed. Azula became closer to Draco, and while she did love him, she was also formulating a plan through Toph, to the rest of the gaang. Now, it was time for the plan to come to fruitation.

Toph stood in the hallway, in the darkness, waiting, until she heard the familiar vibration of her friends, and Azula and Draco. "Alright, so, are we ready to do this?" she asked. Draco grinned. "Of course." And with that, they turned their wands on Harry, and the last thing he saw was a massive amount of light, before everything went black.

Harry awoke to find himself in a dimly-lit room, whispers in his ears, and laughter. As his eyesight returned to him, he slowly began to recognize shapes, people. Lucius, Bellatrix Lestrange, and every Death Eater under Voldemort's command. However, they all took a few steps back when the Dark Lord himself entered the room. "Ah, Harry Potter, so, we meet again. Shall we continue where we last left off, or do you wish for me to kill you now?" Harry slowly arose to his feet, and wearily picked up his wand, preparing to fight. Voldemort ordered his troops to stay out of the fight as he watched Harry struggle. However, a sudden wave of air knocked the Death Eaters backwards, crashing Lucius into Bellatrix, and sending the other flying, right into several rock pillars. "Who dares?!" Voldemort shouted, barely having time to block Harry's spell, as well as a fireball. "I thought we'd join the party, if it's all the same to you." Mai said with a smile, pinning Bellatrix to the wall, at the same time dodging her _Avada Kedavra_ curse and splitting her wand in half. Ty Lee ran towards her friend, carrying several wands in her hand. "I think they're scared of the dark." she said with a giggle.

Lucius stood up, enraged by what he saw, his own son, wand aimed right between his eyes, while Azula stood next to him. "You." he snarled. Draco smiled his smug smirk. "Hello dad, now drop the wand, or I'll knock you around like a rag doll." he said. Lucius chuckled as he stood up. "Trying to best your old man, that's a typical boy Draco, however, you should know, I have no problem with killing you, _Avada Ke_...". Lucius was cut off in mid-attack, by a bolt of lightening shooting through his wand, knocking him backwards and blasting him into the wall.

Aang stood with his staff in front of him, ready to take Voldemort down. However, as it turned out, there was one thing Voldemort didn't count on, a small hunk of metal spinning in the air, smacking him in the back of his head. Voldemort fell to the floor, as Sokka jumped into the air and caught his prized weapon, much to the shock of everyone, Harry included. "Way to go boomerang!" Sokka shouted. "Well, that was unexpected." Zuko said, then he and Azula felt the old tension of battle, got into their stances, and laughed.

Lucius glared up at his son, despite being unable to move due to Ty Lee disabling his arms and legs. "How could you betray me, your own father?" he asked. Draco smirked. "Well, for starters, it gets me a hot girlfriend. Second, you suck. And third, well..." he was cut off by Azula shoving her tongue down his throat while everyone else turned away. Zuko rolled his eyes. "Great, now I'm scarred physically and mentally"

Over the following months, Draco and Azula married, and, eventually, the time portal opened up, pulling all back to their own time, but Azula didn't return alone.

Ozai stared at the bulge on his daughter's stomach, his mind bouncing back and forth between killing the blonde boy in front of him, or laughing. "Suprise daddy, or should I say, grandpa!" Azula said happily. It was at this point that Ozai, on purpose, stood up, tripped over his own robe, fell from his throne, and knocked himself out, hoping that when he woke up, this would all just be a really bad dream.

THE END!!


End file.
